In existing communications technologies for videoconferencing, a display device in a site of one party usually displays all attendees in a site of another party. If there are a large number of attendees in the site of the another party, the display device displays too many people and cannot emphasize a person that is speaking.
Therefore, it is necessary to research and develop a communication method and system to overcome the defect.